


Running

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, death is kind of there but it's not very explicit, everyone else is barely there tbh, i just want to warn you that this really isn’t that good skfhkd, idk what to tag, it's in jb's pov, it's not really that graphic, nevertheless be careful you guys, no romance sorry, the violence is barely mentioned, warning for bad writing LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebeom hopes for the day they can stop running.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work, so critiques are very much appreciated!  
> as stated in the tags, the violence and death are only mentioned, but be careful if you’re sensitive to that!

Everything happens too fast.

 

Jaebeom loses his grip on Mark’s hand, and all he can do is watch as Mark surrenders himself to the guards in a fit of despair and anger, almost throwing himself at them to fight a battle that both he and Jaebeom knew he would lose.

 

And for what? It would do nothing, knowing he would still be chased after. 

 

He vaguely registers the feeling of a hand tugging on his arm, jerking him backwards as he watches the guards start to run after him. He catches sight of the red footprints they leave behind in their wake. 

 

Jaebeom can’t bring himself to cry knowing that he let another person die. 

 

He felt empty, yet the emptiness was sickening. 

 

Jaebeom vaguely hears someone (maybe it’s Jinyoung, the back of the head in front of him seems like Jinyoung’s, he thinks) shouting at him, telling him to snap out of it and get his ass moving. His legs don’t seem to be his. He feels himself running faster.

 

The world seems so quiet. The yells and the screams are garbled and muffled, as if he was underwater. He feels weak, but he can’t stop moving. Through his foggy thoughts, Jaebeom feels a faint urge to survive. Mark and Jackson would have wanted him to keep going.

 

Thinking of Mark and Jackson sparks a small fire of hate and anger.

 

He hates it. He hates that the world doesn’t let people deviate from the norm, the norm set by delusional fucks who think they own the world. 

 

Fuck normalcy. Fuck the world. Fuck the people who killed Mark and Jackson.

 

A burning rage ignites inside of him.

 

The world seems to become clearer as he comes back to his senses. He looks back, feeling some relief at the shrinking wave of guards. He doesn’t stop running, though, because the last time he let his guard down, he allowed Jackson to die, unsuspecting of the danger he’d face while scavenging for necessities alone.

 

Jaebeom had protested against letting him go alone, but Jackson had always been stubborn.

 

(He still remembers the sickening thud of Jackson’s body dropping in front of their small hideout, a small room in the sewage system under the city. Jackson had barely been holding on to his life as he dragged himself to them.

 

He remembers Mark’s pained whimpers as he tightly hugged Jackson’s lifeless corpse, Yugyeom’s silent tears and soft sniffles muffled by BamBam’s shoulder, and Youngjae’s wails of agony. He can faintly feel Jinyoung’s hand rubbing his shoulder gently, weakly attempting to calm Jaebeom’s shaking. It’s only a matter of time before they hear faint shouting echo across the long tunnel.)

 

When he turns his head back to the front, he sees the youngest three running for their lives. Yugyeom and BamBam are at the front and Youngjae is just right behind them, while Jinyoung and Jaebeom are not far behind.

 

It’s now that Jaebeom notices how tight Jinyoung’s grip on his wrist is. He can tell Jinyoung is afraid. They all have witnessed tragedy in such a short amount of time, leaving with them a haunting fear of ever losing one another.

 

This is the reality they have faced ever since they escaped the factory, and it is the reality they will have to face until they die or make it out alive, freeing them from the fate of running forever.

 

Jaebeom hopes for the day they can stop running. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i never thought i’d ever post this tbh?  
> i haven’t written anything for a while and this was just a little small work that i couldn’t stop thinking about haha  
> it was based off a dream i had last night that i ended up altering and boom, this came out of it haha. i might edit it in the future if i feel like it  
> again, critiques are very much appreciated!


End file.
